Guess work- Max Ride
by SkyRidersBrotherCookieCruncher
Summary: I don't want to give too much away so it's a tale about Max and Fang, with a lot of action, a little romance and the kicking of one Dylan's butt! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

This is it. The struggle. The decision. Do I jump?  
The edge of the cliff, metaphorical and literal I would like to add. Fang was standing next to me. His hand in mine, he looked at me for an answer. A red-orange glow behind us. I really wish it was a romantic sunset or something, no it was a mob. A mob of Erasers you could distantly hear them snarling shouting 'mutant freaks' like we didn't know.  
For all Fang and I knew, our family was dead, just us left. Just us.  
"Max." He was worried, I mean he didn't look it, when did Fang ever look anything? Emotionless rock is our Fang.  
"On my count" Fang knew what I meant and he was ready. Still holding my hand. "Three" the mob got closer, a tear escaped my eye. "Two" Fang straightened. "One" we both shot off the side of the cliff, half the erasers fell to their glorious deaths. Half stayed to hold on to their balance. A pain shot through my right wing. I started to fall. Fall down fast, faster "Fang!" I screeched but I was out of even our ear shot. I was going to die. The end. Taken down by a bullet. The Maximum Ride. Taken down by bullet.

I screamed as I woke, gripping my sheets, though of course there were no sheets to grab.  
"Max?" it was Dylan.  
"I'm fine." He touched my arm and I shrugged him off. Fang was across the room, I jumped off the metal table -or was it the floor- towards him, I needed him, only to be whipped back by the the handcuffs. He mouthed to me.  
"_Are you okay?_" I just stared, I couldn't hear him, he was behind a thick piece of glass. They trapped me in here with star boy, hoping we would procreate or whatever. Fang inches away but the other side.  
"_We will escape this hell hole_!" I mouthed.  
"Max?" Dylan came up behind me, smoothing my hair off my shoulder. I whacked his hand out the way. "We can be together Max..." I didn't respond. Fangs lips turned up slightly in a grin, a stupid grin, but it quickly disappeared. A white coat was in his room, he didn't appear to respond to it. "If I get us out of here will you love me..." Dylan stroked my arm. That's it. I turned, planted my foot hard into his chest, launching him across the room. I turned my attention back to Fang, struggling against a white coat. Or was I? A needle stuck in my arm. I sunk down.

My head was heavy.  
"Max!" Dark haired lad said to me. "We're out, I got us out, Max." He stroked my hair out of my face.  
"Out where?" I asked. My head was pounding.  
"The school Max, we're free..." He took my hand. "Well for a little while anyway..." I looked at him hard, my eyes adjusting to the candle lit surrounding. "Max? What's wrong?" My face must have showed something.  
"How?" I didn't really know what I was saying.  
"Broke free, found you unconscious...Max I thought you were dead" he obviously cared about me.  
"Where am I?"  
"Some abandoned house... It doesn't matter, are you okay?" I didn't really know. "Max?"  
"Who's Max?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, Max...you're you?" He was confused to say the least.  
"I'm Max?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"Who am I?" The dark haired guy demanded..."Who am I?" He asked with slight more tentative emotion.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know, I can trust you- I know I know you...who are you?"

I felt awful, I'm not okay, I'm really not okay. He looked at me, he had this way of showing no emotion.  
"Max..." He stopped, hesitating on the name. "You don't remember anything?" He questioned, I liked his optimism, I shook my head.  
"I trust you though, don't I..." He nodded his head and touched my hand, it seemed unnatural to him. He got up but I took his hand tighter. "Don't leave me..." I said. The only person that I have to finding out my past. He looked at me and seemed to understand.

"I need time to think..." He said. I get that, this must be a shock to him, but I'm afraid to say I need this stranger. I don't know why I'm afraid to say I need someone? Am I usually independent?  
"Please, stay with me just for a minute" a pain that only seemed to register centred on my back. With my free hand I felt my back. "What the hell is on my back..." I looked behind me getting up, to look in a conveniently placed mirror. "What is going on..." He come and stood behind me in the mirror holding my shoulders. Then he extended from behind some beautiful black wings. "Wow" it's all I could manage. He helped me extend mine. They felt weird but natural at the same time.

"Lets start over, I'm Fang by the way..." He said and held out his hand.  
"I assume you're not my brother...?" I looked at him quizzically. Clearly he was something more then that. His half smile confirmed it. I raised an eyebrow.  
"We don't have any siblings...real siblings" he said, not giving me the full picture.  
"Real...we imagine them..." He smiled again but only briefly. "Oh, do we have people we call siblings but bare no relation..." He nodded. "Where are they now?" His face dropped. I studied him, clearly this had struck a chord. Oh god. "I'm sorry, I just don't know...I..." Was I crying? No.  
"Max, I'm sorry, I get you have questions but I...Can't answer them" I looked down at my hands in the mirror in shame. Why was a crying, I don't cry, do I?  
"Are we close... I mean really close, tell-each-other-everything close" I looked up at his reflection. He nodded. "Then surely you can tell me what I already know..."  
"It's not that simple Max" I turned so it wasn't his reflection I was talking to, but really him. I shook my head in understanding. He lifted his hand, then put it back down as though naturally he was going to smooth my hair back or something but then thought against it.

I stared at him, forcing myself to remember him, Fang...oddly does ring a bell, I recognise it at least. Fang is such an odd name, then again so is Max, and so is having wings... That isn't normal is it. We're not normal. Fang said we escaped so obviously we were being held somewhere, probably because of the wings. Maybe even by the people who made us that way... I can't imagine being born like this...surly not? Do I even have parents? Does he? Are we an item? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Fiancé? Husband? I wasn't wearing any rings, and what if were not even together? What if we are just really good friends?

"What am I like? Really like?" He gave me a look "I need to know..." It took him a great deal to answer, I mean what kind of a question is that? Poor guy.  
"You're skilled, one of the good guy's or girl...Stubborn as heck, good leader, beautiful..." He stopped. I looked at him, unable to speak. "Normally you would have hit me for saying that..."  
"I would..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Why?"  
"Because you don't believe it, that's why"

For a moment I was speechless, I wasn't sure of anything. I'm so tired, why am I so tired. My head felt as though it was floating. Oh god.

"Fang...Fang, I'm..." I wasn't in control of my body anymore what was going on? "Fang...I can't..." I started to fall. He caught me by the shoulders.  
"Max?" My head rocked forward uncontrollably on to his shoulder, my legs coming up from underneath me. Then I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

I was running, where was a running from? What was a running from? Fang was next to me pumping his arms fluently. Then we both stopped, an obstacle blocking our path. A boy about similar height to Fang, his blond hair and movie star looks, looked like he could get any girl he desired.  
"Max... Do you remember me?" He asked. I looked over at Fang, unreadable at the moment. I shook my head.  
"Should I?" I asked. I glanced at Fang again and I swear relief was on his face. The boy hesitated then held his arms out to me. A confused look may have showed on my face. Whatever was chasing us, human-like wolf creatures, had stopped all around us.  
"Max!" Fang called from the side, he was being taken by two creatures.  
"Leave him alone, what are you doing with him? Who do you think you are?" I was shouting.  
"I'm Dylan, your husband..." What? I looked down at my hands two rings on my left hand. I'm, what, fifteen? I was grabbed from behind, my wings wrenched back. "You've gotta' come with me..." Dylan said.

I screamed myself awake.  
"Max?!" Fang searched my face. He went to take me into his arms, but I pushed him away.  
"Do I have a husband?" He looked at me confused. "Do I have a husband!" I pressed.  
"No...Not really"  
"What do you mean not really?"  
"Max, it's hard to explain..."  
"Am I married to someone or not!" I was getting angry and frustrated at the fact I didn't know who I was.

"Technically yes" he waited for me to respond, but I didn't. "but it was a cover, it was your idea, I wasn't happy with it, but we needed to get in and take down the school from the inside..."  
"So I married someone to...what? What are we? What is the school? Fang..."  
"The place we were created..." I looked at his face, facing down clearly it was a sensitive subject. He was sitting in a chair by the side of the bed, it was clear he'd been sitting there for a while, a blanket cast on the floor. Had I passed out or something, I don't remember going to bed.

"Who is Dylan?" I asked. He looked up.  
"Dylan? How..." I looked at him, so my dream _was_ aided by my memories? They aren't lost forever? "How do you know that name and not..." He threw his head back, his hands gliding across his face. "And not mine..." He ended.  
"I dreamt it...he took you away, then he ordered some human-wolf things to rip my wings off and..." I was crying, _again_. He took my hands.  
"I will never let him hurt you, okay..." I believed him too.  
"Is he _my_ husband?" He nodded. I looked at my hands, no rings there, apart from a black leather ring on my right hand.  
"He created as your perfect other half, you didn't think very highly of him" I ran my hand through my tangled hair.

"Has this happened before? Losing my memory..."  
"No..." He gripped my hands tighter. "I will help you get it back...I've had time to think"  
"Thank you..." I stopped myself. "Do we hug?" Fang laughed.  
"Not really-"  
"Good... That maybe a little awkward, not knowing you and all..." He laughed again.  
"You will..." I smiled. "Anyway I should probably let you sleep..." He got up, pulling his hand away.  
"I'm too wired to sleep..."  
"You need it though, want to sit on the sofa with a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows?"  
"How'd you find that?"  
"I have my ways" I looked at him mock quizzically. He stuck out his hand, helping me up and guiding me through the house. Two paper travel cups lay on the floor. I picked one up and proceeded to sit on the worn out sofa.

"How did you? Did you leave the house..."  
"No I had a little help..." A slender strawberry blond kid popped into view.  
"Hey Max, I'm..."  
"Iggy" the word, well name, escaped me before I had time to register it. Fang looked at me. "I don't know where that came from" I admitted. Iggy looked just past me as Fang joined me on the sofa.

"How did you know that?" Fang asked.  
"I don't know... It just came to me" Iggy sat next to me.  
"I'm blind by the way..." What was I supposed to say.  
"Completely blind" Fang helped. Iggy stood up revealing his wings. So he's one of us... How many of us? I didn't want to ask, I assumed not many, or people that are us are no longer alive. "Iggy, is going to help me fill in the gaps" I'm not sure I'm ready for this. But this is what I have to do if I want to know who I am.


End file.
